Data networks and data centers are proliferating worldwide with the increased use of technology such as the Internet, virtualization, and cloud computing. A large amount of data may be stored in data centers or other databases and accessible across data networks. This data may be queried or searched using various interfaces and tools. However, privacy of this data is of great concern to individuals as well as organizations.